Unfortunate Circumstance
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: Thundercracker wakes up to a big problem.
1. Chapter 1: The Forgotten

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the Transformers verse, which makes me sad. I get no money from this fic, which also makes me sad. I like money.

Author's Note: Plot bunny ate my soul. Tell me what you think, please and thank you.

* * *

><p><span>Unfortunate Circumstance: The Forgotten<span>

Thundercracker couldn't believe they were winning. As he blasted some Autobot on the ground, he nearly shouted with joy. Starscream was helping Megatron fight Prime, and for once the two were working together without swapping insults.

Skywarp returned from bombing the flank of the opposing forces, flying close to Thundercracker's wings.

Thundercracker commed him. "Nice job, Warp!"

"Thanks, TC!" Skywarp chuckled. "I love giving them a good spanking."

Thundercracker deadpanned, "Keep it clean, Warp."

"Oh, you're no fun." Skywarp shot off towards another pack of Autobots hiding behind some boulders. "Die!" He shot lasers at them, hitting a couple.

Thundercracker noticed some of their own Decepticons were in trouble. The Constructicons were split up. Thundercracker could see at least Scrapper and another trying to fend of five other mechs. Thundercracker whirled around to attack the ambushing mechs.

When he downed them, Scrapper commed him. "I could've taken 'em! But thanks anyway.

"I'm sure you could have, but I was in the area." Thundercracker chuckled. "And you're welcome." He zipped over to help out Skywarp. Suddenly, they heard a mass call.

"Autobots! Fall back!" Prowl was holding up Prime while trying to shoot at Megatron. He got a lucky hit to the shoulder. Megatron roared as he fell to his knees.

Thundercracker watched as the Autobots quickly retrieved their fallen commander. Megatron was up and chasing them, but they all transformed and drove off before he could get to them. Thundercracker couldn't believe it.

They had won.

* * *

><p>The party was one for the history books. Thundercracker watched as his comrades clinked high grade cubes together and sloshed around energon all over the place. He shook his helm at their antics. Honestly, though, he could understand. For the first time in a long time they made a decisive victory.<p>

Thundercracker went ahead and allowed himself to have a few cubes. He put them in his sub-space compartment and headed out to the hallway. There, Swindle was trying to persuade some mechs into buying some kind of interesting little thing that could get grease out between the cracks of a mech's armor.

"Come on! Only three left! They'll be gone soon, and when they're gone, they're gone for good!" Swindle loved to do his performances for only the drunken bunch. They were more likely to buy.

However, they were also more likely to just sway and stare at the bot as if they couldn't understand Cybertronian anymore. Swindle was getting nothing from the crowd. He was getting his desperate face, then one that said he'd been trying for too long.

Thundercracker rolled his optics. He gave Swindle a few credits. "Here, I'll take one."

Swindle smiled at him. "Thanks, TC! A pleasure as always."

"Uh huh. Don't let Megatron catch you." He walked away, putting the overpriced scrub brush in his subspace.

He walked towards the command center. He hoped no one was in there doing anything weird. He hated walking in on people. Luckily, he walked into a completely empty space, devoid of mechs all over each other.

Thundercracker ex-vented. "I suppose it's time to sit and relax." He sat down and threw his pedes up to sit on the console. He shifted until he was sitting just right. He took out a high grade cube and sipped on it. He shuttered his optics as he let the warming sensation run through his lines.

Suddenly, he heard the doors open behind him. Thundercracker turned to look, and smiled. "Oh, hello. Can I help you?

* * *

><p>Thundercracker woke up with a splitting helmache. The seeker groaned as he sat up. His stabilizers were glitching. Wait, why were they glitching? Thundercracker looked around. The command center, right. He started to remember. He'd taken monitor duty while everyone else got slagged in the celebration party. Right! He'd taken a few high grades to celebrate, too.<p>

Thundercracker slowly stood up. "Oh, frag!" He stumbled. His frame felt like it had been through some heinous battle. But why? He couldn't have gotten that overcharged. He'd made sure to just bring a few, small cubes.

Thundercracker checked his chronometer. Alright, only just a little before his shift ended. Soundwave should come in soon to take over. Thundercracker commed his superior, "Hey, Soundwave, I'm not feeling alright. I think I might have caught a virus. I'm heading over to medbay. That good with you?"

Soundwave responded, "Affirmative."

"Alright, thanks." Thundercracker headed off towards the hallway. He limped, favoring his left leg over his right. Thundercracker winced every time he put pressure on the wrong leg. What the frag happened last night? Did Skywarp come in and mess with him? Sounds like something he would do, but Skywarp never left him in this bad a shape before.

Eventually, he wobbled his way into medbay. Hook noticed him limping inside and grinned, "Had some fun last night?"

Thundercracker shrugged, "Not that I remember."

"Really?" Hook frowned. He would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for the blue seeker. He was one of the few Decepticons who didn't seem to have a screw loose. "Come on in. No one will come for overcharge issues for another vorn or so."

Thundercracker allowed Hook to fuss over him for the better part of a vorn. Scrapper came in at some point, but he just went over to a berth to go back into recharge. Thundercracker didn't question it.

Hook watched the signals popping up on Thundercracker's read out, "Well, you're not showing any foreign contaminants. Actually, you look pretty well functioning." Hook scanned his patient's frame, "Honestly, I think you just had some overcharged fragging with some mech."

Thundercracker ex-vented. "Well, I didn't think I got that overcharged, but I suppose it's possible." He glanced over at the read out on the screen, "So, I'm fine otherwise, right?"

"Right." Hook plugged a few cables into Thundercracker's neck ports, "But just to be safe, we'll go ahead and cleanse out your systems. It's unusual for you to lose memory. The others, sure, but in your case I'd have to wonder foul play." Hook gritted his denta at the thought.

Thundercracker looked away, "Well, it's over now, whatever it was."

"Yes, over." Hook turned on the cleanser. "We'll flush the old and put in the new, and you're good to go."

"Thanks, Hook." Thundercracker smiled, a little brokenly, "I appreciate it."

Hook shrugged. "It's my programming." He walked over to Scrapper. "Why are you here? Your shift doesn't start for another three vorns."

Scrapper groaned. "Not so loud, Hook. My helm hates me."

Hook rolled his optics. "I'll get you some menders." He walked over to a side table to grab the cubes.

Bing! Bing! Bing!

"What?" Hook looked over at the read out. "Huh, apparently I was wrong. There is something new in your systems, Thundercracker. Give me a click. Let me help out the piece of scrap over here first."

Thundercracker didn't respond. He was staring at the read out, mouth hanging open in shock.

Scrapper groaned. "The yelling is so unnecessary."

"I'm not yelling." Hook said, "Now take your menders." He shoved the cubes into the mech's hand.

Quickly, Thundercracker slipped a cable out of its port. The read out took away the signal, and the bings stopped.

Hook walked over, "Oh, it must've gotten flushed out." He turned to Thundercracker. "Did you see what it was?"

Thundercracker shrugged. "Just the usual crud. Nothing terrible."

"Good." Hook looked at the cleanser. "It says you're done." He unhooked all the cables from his patient. "Alright, you know the drill. No energon for about four vorns, and no heavy lifting or flying. Blah, blah, blah, see you around."

* * *

><p>Thundercracker headed straight for his room. He couldn't believe what he saw. How in the frag did this happen? Well, obviously fragging, but he couldn't be-! The seeker forced himself to quell his panic. He had to start thinking about what he was going to do. Should he get rid of it? Should he keep it? Oh, Primus, how had things gone so wrong so fast?<p>

"TC!" A hyper-happy voice yelled out from behind him. "You going to recharge?"

"Thundercracker forced himself to put on his best fake tired face. "Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"Aw, poor you." Skywarp came up to pat him on the shoulder. "Always the responsible one."

Thundercracker nearly laughed out of near hysteria. "Yes, well, I've got to go. See you around, Warp. Try not to get into too much trouble."

"Oh, I won't!" Skywarp giggled. "Much, anyway."

Thundercracker rolled his optics as he turned to walk away. As he rounded the corner, he nearly collided with someone. He took a few steps back and then looked up.

Megatron stared down at him with a frown deep in his facial plates. Thundercracker felt his spark nearly freeze in its casing. His leader was in a really bad mood this fine morning.

Thundercracker gave him a wide berth as he walked around him. "Sorry, sir, I wasn't paying attention. Excuse me, sir."

Megatron watched him run away, glaring at him the whole time. Thundercracker tired to ignore the optics searing into his back as he practically ran away.

Finally, a few more hallways later, he rushed into his room. He ex-vented, and walked over to his berth. As he sat down, he wondered if anyone could know who fragged him that night. He thought about that. Did he want the other one to even know?

He flopped backwards onto the berth. He'd been so careful. How had this happened? He could feel his systems start to power down. Maybe a little recharge would do him some good.

And maybe when he woke up it would all be just one big, bad dream.

* * *

><p>Starscream stumbled into the medbay with his own helmache shortly after Thundercracker left. Hook merely held out the menders. Starscream scooped them into his servo and gobbled them down like they were candy. Hook chuckled and shook his helm at the display.<p>

Starscream ex-vented, "Who else has been in here?" He needed to know so he could make sure duties were being covered despite the base-wide suffering of the morning after.

Hook thought about it. "Everyone, really. Even...Thundercracker."

"Thundercracker?" Starscream frowned. "But he wasn't at the party. He went to monitor so Skywarp didn't have to."

"Yes, well," Hook ex-vented. "he did in fact come in. He was in pretty rough shape. Now, I'm only telling you because your his wingmate and Air Commander, but I believe Thundercracker was attacked last night. He doesn't remember anything, which is not good."

"Thundercracker never gets that overcharged." Starscream scrubbed his facial plates with his servo, "Frag."

"Now, even Thundercracker isn't sure. It could've been consensual." Hook looked like he doubted it.

Starscream did too, "Yeah, but if it was he should've remembered it."

"Yeah." Hook hated to agree, but the truth was hard to ignore. "He's probably going to just stay quiet. Unlike Skywarp, he doesn't like to cause trouble or make waves."

Starscream ex-vented, "I'll keep my optic on him." It was oddly disconcerting to say those words in association with his better behaved wingmate. Still, he knew Thundercracker would need some help in the cycles to come.

"Watch for oddities. He's a pretty routine mech, so watch how he goes about his cycle. If he deviates, tell me. He's probably going to need some help." Hook looked over to Scrapper, who was slowly going about his own cycle. "Need more menders?"

"No, I'm good." Scrapper placed some equipment over to a side table. "Thanks, anyway."

* * *

><p>Scrapper didn't really care about most mechs. They irritated him. He only tolerated his gestalt because he liked that together they were nigh unbeatable. However, he made a few small exceptions. One of them was Thundercracker.<p>

Nearly everyone on base liked the seeker. He wasn't as arrogant as most seekers, and if you asked politely he generally helped a mech out. Scrapper wouldn't say that he liked the guy, but he definitely didn't hate him.

And for some reason, the fact that some fragging slagtard decided to assault the seeker made him mad as the Pit. Scrapper went immediately from his shift over to an empty storage compartment down in the sub-levels. He knew only a few bots that could find out information quick, and that bot was one of his few other exceptions:

Swindle.

The mech was just lounging around, pedes propped on top of a container. When he saw Scrapper, he smiled his ever-so-charming salesman smile, "Good morning, Scrapper! What can I do for you?"

Scrapper stood before the smaller bot. "I need some information found out, and I need it found out in utter secrecy. You got me?"

Swindle frowned. "You sound so serious, today. What happened?"

Scrapper looked around. "If you've got any of your blackmailing slag on, turn it off."

Swindle pressed a button on his arm. "Done. What's going on?"

"Thundercracker was attacked last night." Scrapper growled. "I know I shouldn't care, but the guy's helped me out of a few binds. I feel like I owe him."

"So, you want me to find out who did it? Why won't he just say?" Swindle found himself honestly curious about this one. In order to force down a seeker, even an overcharged Thundercracker, a mech would have to made of some pretty dense metal and have a glitched up processor. Those mechs were fierce.

Scrapper shook his head, "Doesn't remember. Come on, I'll pay you some now and some when you get the info."

Swindle gazed at Scrapper really hard. "No."

"No?" Scrapper clenched his fists. "Listen here you-!"

"I mean you're paying me half the usual fee." Swindle stood up. "You're a good customer, Scrapper, and so is Thundercracker. I'm going to find out who did it." He smirked.

"And I'll make sure he pays."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Love it? Hate it? Yes, no? I'm a review whore, so please ravish me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers verse. Hasbro does, which makes me sad.

Author's Note: I'm very sorry I haven't uploaded anything in so long! I'm very grateful to everyone who reviewed, put this in their favorites and on alert.

* * *

><p><span>Unfortunate Circumstance: Discoveries<span>

Thundercracker onlined some vorns later to a ping on his comm. Surprised to see Soundwave's signature, Thundercracker immediately answered. "I'm here."

"Report to Meeting Room 3. Mission for Seekers. Briefing soon."

Thundercracker groggily got up. "Right. I'm on my way." Thundercracker stumbled his way to the door.

With a slight pop of air, Skywarp appeared at his side. "Hey, TC! We got a mission! Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, sure, Warp. Absolutely thrilled." Thundercracker stumbled into a wall. "Ow."

Skywarp grabbed his arm. "Hey, you all right? You're kind of lopsided here."

"I'm good. I'm highly functional." Thundercracker smacked into the other wall. "Well, that's not normal."

Skywarp grabbed Thundercracker by the wings. "Hold up! Are your stabilizers glitched or something?"

Thundercracker stopped. Quickly, he did a routine maintenance check on his systems. Shockingly, everything was all wrong. "I am currently running at forty percent capacity."

"Forty percent?!" Skywarp moved to stand in front of Thundercracker. "Did you catch a virus or something? Your faceplates look heated." Skywarp pressed a hand to the side of Thundercracker's face. With a hiss, Skywarp retracted his touch. "TC, you should go to med-bay. You're running hotter than hot."

Thundercracker shook his head. "No. I'll go after the briefing. If I miss a mission briefing Megatron will ground me."

Skywarp frowned. "All right, but let me just warp us over there. No sense in you walking." Skywarp took Thundercracker's shoulders in hand. With a slight disturbance of air, they were suddenly at the entrance to the meeting room.

Thundercracker sighed. "Thanks, Warp."

And then it hit Thundercracker like a hammer.

He was sparked! After last night, he'd been sparked! Panic raced through the seeker's systems. No, no, no! He couldn't go to med-bay. Hook would destroy it! Thundercracker wasn't sure he wanted that just yet.

Squelching down his terror, Thundercracker straightened his back struts to walk into the meeting room. Megatron sat with Soundwave, discussing something in hushed tones. Starscream had a data pad out, looking over the plans for their mission no doubt.

Starscream looked up, frowning at immediately upon seeing Thundercracker. "What's wrong?"

Skywarp waved a dismissive hand. "He's not feeling so great. We'll take him to Hook after the meeting."

Starscream motioned for Thundercracker to come closer. Thundercracker sighed as he tried his best to walk confidently towards his Air Commander.

Instead, the seeker bashed his knee into a table, lost complete control of his balance, and toppled head over pedes over the table. Thundercracker landed on his wings, splayed out on the floor. With a groan, his systems flashed warning signs at him for shut down.

Skywarp let out a small cry, "Primus! What just happened?"

Starscream tossed his data pad aside and dove after his wing mate. "Thundercracker?" He stared down at the blue seeker. Closely following him, Megatron quickly knelt to the seeker's side.

Thundercracker stared up at them in confusion. "Where's the sky?"

"Oh, that can't be good." Starscream pinged Hook on the comm. "Hook, get to Meeting Room 3. We've got a situation here. Thundercracker's down."

"On my way."

Starscream cut the comm. "Thundercracker, what happened?"

Megatron gently tapped the seeker's side face plate. "Are you still with us?"

Thundercracker looked up at Megatron. "Should I prepare to fly?"

"No. Listen to me. What happened?" Megatron turned to Starscream. "He's running hot. I could feel the heat radiating off of him."

Skywarp whined. "This is all my fault. He said he was running on forty percent capacity. I should've just forced him to med-bay."

Megatron turned to Skywarp. "Do you know what could've caused this?"

"No." Skywarp shook his head. "TC was fine not half a cycle ago."

Starscream growled. "Running hot, low on energy, and recently…Frag." Starscream glared at Thundercracker's chestplates. "We'll wait for Hook for confirmation."

* * *

><p>Swindle hacked into the video feeds in record time. It helped that Frenzy owed him a favor, so Swindle worked with a few of Soundwave's security codes to get him through a few tough spots in the firewalls. Swindle typed away at a console at the command center, pretending to work while the other mechs didn't even bother and just recharged through their shifts.<p>

Swindle watched the video feed from the last solar cycle. He watched Thundercracker walk into the Command Center, propping his pedes up on the console, sipping on some high grade. Someone entered behind him. Thundercracker said a few words with a smile.

Swindle watched with narrowed optics as Skywarp walked up to talk with Thundercracker. The purple seeker said something with a disgusted facial expression. Skywarp proceeded to switch their drinks and run merrily back out into the party. Thundercracker looked down at his new brew. Hesitantly, he sipped on it.

A shocked pleased expression spread over his face. Thundercracker smiled a little before taking a big swig of the stuff. Swindle sighed as he shifted in his seat. On the screen, Thundercracker continued to drink the new stuff, apparently very happy with it if his big grin was any indication.

Suddenly, the seeker turned. A shadow fell across the floor. Thundercracker frowned. He said something-.

And there was static.

"The frag?" Swindle typed in Soundwave's security codes, demanding access to the data. An error popped up on the screen: No data found.

Swindle clenched his servos into a tight fist. Someone had gone in and erased the feed. While that narrowed the suspect list to only three mechs, Scrapper was not going to like who they were.

Swindle pinged Scrapper on the comm. "I've got bad news."

Scrapper growled. "So do I. What's your story?"

"Well, I've narrowed it down to three. The vid feed of the attack is gone. That means it's got to be Soundwave, Starscream, or Megatron."

Scrapper let out a slew of Cybertronian curses. "You won't believe this. Thundercracker just came into med-bay. All three of those mechs are in here."

"What's your bad news?" Swindle asked.

"Thundercracker's sparked up."

Swindle harshly in-vented. "Slag it to the Pit. What do you want to do?"

Scrapper was silent for a beat. "Wait and see."

* * *

><p>Please review! Ch. 3 will be up tomorrow!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I wish I did, but I don't.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love reading your comments. I also appreciate everyone that put this fic in their favs and on alert. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Unfortunate Circumstance: Revelation<span>

Scrapper handed Hook a scanner necessary to analyze Thundercracker's stabilizers. Hook hummed to himself as he watched the read outs pop up on his hand held. Soundwave stood just off to the side. Scrapper had Soundwave as number one on his suspect list. Thundercracker's memory loss made for some pretty damning evidence in Scrapper's opinion.

Megatron stood beside the seeker, staring down at the prone form of the blue seeker with arms folded and frown deep. Scrapper tried to assess that look as best he could, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Was Megatron angry or worried about what this bit of news? Scrapper wasn't quite sure which reaction would be more telling.

Starscream paced beside his wingmate, worried out of his processor. Scrapper pretty much immediately wrote Starscream off the suspect list. If the Air Commander wanted to get down and dirty with Thundercracker, he only had to ask. They were trine, after all.

"When can he come back online?" Starscream asked Hook, wings high with tension.

Hook sighed. "Be patient, Starscream. He's been through an ordeal."

"Ordeal?" Megatron asked. "What kind of ordeal?"

Starscream yelled into Megatron's face. "The kind that gets you sparked up, oh wise leader!" Starscream let out a small screech of frustration. "I can't believe this is happening! Thundercracker doesn't deserve to suffer like this!"

Megatron tilted his helm. "Thundercracker was attacked? Last cycle?" He rubbed his helm. "How strange. Usually, it takes much more than an average mech to force a seeker."

Scrapper glared at his Lord and Commander over his shoulder. Megatron continued to rub his helm. "Hook, I need more menders."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Hook turned to Scrapper. "Go retrieve the menders for our master."

Scrapper nodded. He walked along the back of the med-bay. Quickly, he grabbed a couple of cybersedatives before he continued walking towards the menders. He stared over at the ever silent Soundwave.

The spy master didn't appear bothered by the events. If anything, he seemed his usual calm and collected self. Scrapper wondered if a mech like Soundwave could feel any guilt over assaulting a mech. He did it all the time to many an enemy's processor, why not start raping frames too?

Scrapper walked over to Megatron. The grey mech was rubbing his helm in a vain attempt to rub the helmache away. Scrapper snuck a cybersedative in with the menders. Megatron downed them without even bothering to look.

Starscream snapped at their leader. "Still suffering from the last cycle, my lord?"

Megatron glared at Starscream. "I've never suffered from overcharge, Starscream. My frame doesn't allow for it." Even as he said it, Megatron rubbed his helm again. "However, I appear to be suffering from an annoying processor ache that comes and goes."

Starscream smirked. "Well, if it's putting you out, my lord, I will gladly step in to take over, if only temporarily."

Megatron growled at him. "Don't push your luck, Starscream. I'm already down one seeker, I don't want it to be two."

Scrapper watched as their Lord rubbed his helm again. Scrapper searched his memory banks for a time Megatron had ever suffered from something as mundane as a helmache. Oddly enough, Scrapper could remember tons of limb reattachments, that one Cosmic Rust incident, but never anything so simple.

Hook gave their leader his hard medic stare. "Should I be evaluating you as well, my liege?"

Megatron waved his hand dismissively. "Focus on Thundercracker. He's one of my best and most loyal soldiers. I'd hate to lose him. I'd even hate to lose his creations. We need more seekers."

Starscream stared at their leader in shock. "You'd let him keep the sparkling?" Scrapper watched in horror as Starscream did something rare.

Starscream gave their leader a genuine smile and said, "Thank you, Lord Megatron."

Scrapper shuddered at the sight. A nice Starscream? Was the world ending?

It was suspicious that Megatron was being so kind about the sparkling. Normally, Megatron detested the very idea of sparklings. Why would he suddenly change his mind over this one? Scrapper didn't like it.

Megatron looked away with a huff. "Don't get all sentimental. That means you and Skywarp will have to pick up his slack."

Starscream scoffed. "That's what subordinates are for."

Scrapper checked his chronometer. Megatron was already starting to sway a little. It wouldn't be long now before he felt the need to lie down. Scrapper smirked. With any luck, Hook would order him to scan Megatron. Based off that scan, Scrapper could find out if Megatron was responsible for Thundercracker's suffering.

At this point, Megatron and Soundwave were tied for first place on the suspect list. Scrapper really couldn't see Starscream doing it. He just didn't strike Scrapper as that kind of mech. Megatron took what he wanted when he wanted it. Soundwave took because he enjoyed the pain he inflicted.

Soundwave still merely stood off to the side, watching all the events. He gave no input, which drove Scrapper crazy. He needed something from the mech, but as it stood Soundwave was content to be reactionless to all the trouble.

Scrapper pinged Swindle on the comm. "Hey, Swindle, I don't suppose you can try and find out where Soundwave and Megatron were last cycle?"

Swindle chuckled. "My mech, give me a challenge!"

* * *

><p>Swindle walked out of the command center at a brisk walk. He headed towards the med-bay, figuring Skywarp would be waiting just outside the doors. Since the purple seeker was the last one seen with Thundercracker before the vid feed was scrubbed, Swindle figured he'd be the first one to interview. Sure enough, the purple seeker was pacing like mad. Poor guy was left out in the cold, Swindle thought.<p>

"Hey, Warp!" Swindle said cheerfully. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Skywarp nodded. "I've been standing here for the better part of the orn just waiting for Thundercracker. He's not feeling good and I'm not sure how serious it is."

Swindle pinged Scrapper on his comm. "Hey, Skywarp's worried out of his processor out here. Do you mind sparing a minute to give him an update?"

"Sure. Give me klick."

Swindle asked Skywarp. "Do you know what happened? Did he get overcharged?"

Skywarp smirked. "Yeah, he got overcharged. I made sure of it!" The purple seeker frowned. "Wait, do you think that's why he's sick? Did I make him that bad?"

"Well," Swindle quickly scrounged for something comforting to say. "I think it'd be pretty hard to get TC that overcharged. I mean the mech knows when to call it quits, right?"

Skywarp sighed. "I guess you're right." He didn't look convinced, though. "Where you off to?"

"Nowhere in particular. Just got off my shift for monitor duty." Swindle shrugged. "Didn't really monitor much of anything."

"I get that. I recharge through mine half the time." Skywarp winced. "Probably shouldn't say that so close to Megatron's audials. He's on the other side of the door."

Swindle's optics widened. "Really? Wow! I guess TC really is in bad shape."

The med-bay doors swooshed open. Scrapper walked out the med-bay doors a little to turn to Skywarp. "Thundercracker is stable, but I've got some bad news."

"What is it?" Skywarp asked as he braced himself.

"He's been sparked. He can't remember what happened the better part of last cycle." Scrapper's optics flickered to Swindle. "Some mechs are thinking foul play."

Skywarp sucked in a hard in-vent. "I can't believe it. It's all my fault." Skywarp's wings drooped. "I gave him something strong last night. It's high grade mixed with what human's call jet fuel. I think I might've hurt him with it. Who knows what that human slag can do to our systems? I'm so stupid!" Skywarp clenched his servos and hit the sides of his helm.

"Hey, hey now!" Swindle gently tapped the mech's left arm. "You can't beat yourself up over this. I mean, you're not the one that sparked him up, right?"

Skywarp's entire frame tensed. "No." His hands slowly fell. Skywarp straightened his backstruts. His optics burned. "I'm not." He glared at Swindle. "But I'm going to tear apart the mech that did it."

Scrapper smirked. "Good to know." He turned to Swindle. "I think it's time we added a third to our little party."

Swindle nodded. "Skywarp, we've got info on the mech that could've done it. You're not going to like it."

* * *

><p>In the med-bay, Megatron swayed a little on his pedes. Hook, ever vigilant of his lord, assessed the motion with a medic's keen optic. "Perhaps you should rest here, my lord. I'd like to take a few scans, just to be on the safe side."<p>

Soundwave walked up behind their lord. "Query: Does Lord Megatron require an assist?"

"Of course not!" Megatron barked. "I'm fine!" Even as he said it, his massive frame titled sideways, nearly colliding with Thundercracker's berth.

Starscream shoved their leader aside. "Watch it! Thundercracker may be stable, but he's still not in the clear!"

Megatron tried to take a swing at Starscream, but he nearly fell over to do it. "The Pit?!" Megatron rubbed his helm again. "It's back!"

Hook sighed. "My liege, I insist. Take a seat over on the examination table. I'll be over in a klick."

Megatron grumbled. "I don't need a fragging check-up. I'm more than functional." And with that, his legs gave out and Megatron fell to his knees. "Blast it all!"

Soundwave immediately moved to his side. "Allow me." Handling him with care, Soundwave got Megatron onto the examination table quickly.

Soundwave turned to Hook. "First priority: Lord Megatron's welfare. All others secondary."

Starscream shook his fist in Soundwave's general direction. "Frag your loyalty! Thundercracker is in obvious distress! Our Lord is merely suffering from his gluttony!"

"I didn't drink that much, you traitorous glitch!" Megatron bared his denta at Starscream. "For your information, your blasted wingmate's concoction nearly killed me!"

"What? Thundercracker doesn't make drinks." Starscream turned his back on Megatron to keep his gaze on Thundercracker. "Your processor must be broken."

"I'm not talking about the sane one! I'm talking about Skywarp!" Megatron shook with the effort to stay online.

Hook noticed the mech's fight. "Don't fight it, Lord Megatron."

"Then everymech other than Hook and his team stays." Megatron glared at Starscream's obvious grimace. "That's an order."

* * *

><p>Swindle had just finished relaying the information to Skywarp when Soundwave walked out, dragging Starscream by the left wing behind him.<p>

Starscream was screeching at the highest volume. "You can't treat me like this! I'm your superior officer!"

Soundwave merely reminded him. "Megatron's orders." He threw Starscream at Skywarp. Skywarp caught his Air Commander.

Starscream turned to Skywarp, ready to let loose a volley of complaints, but Skywarp sent him a databurst that silenced the red seeker. Starscream stared at Skywarp for a klick, processing everything that he just received. Starscream then turned to glare at Scrapper and Swindle.

"You two didn't think that his trine mates should know what you were doing?" Starscream's voice was softly venomous.

Swindle flinched. "We thought it would be best to keep this operation covert, you know. We didn't want to make Thundercracker know we knew, and you guys are so close." Swindle shut up when he realized every word he said was just digging him a deeper grave.

Starscream stomped up to them. "Situations like these are trine matters. Outsiders don't get involved unless we ask them to get involved. You should have stayed out of it, and you!" Starscream whirled on Skywarp. "You've made me so furious. Allying yourself with grounders over a trine matter? You should have come to me!"

"Query…"

Everyone turned to stare at Soundwave.

"What are you talking about?"

Scrapper growled at him. "Well, since you've asked." He stomped up to the communications officer. "Thundercracker was attacked last cycle. We've narrowed down the suspect list, you being at the top. So-."

Soundwave interrupted. "Impossible."

"What?" Scrapper reeled back. "What do mean impossible?"

Starscream interrupted, "See, if you had me involved in your endeavor, I could've already told you. Soundwave went on a top secret recon mission last cycle. He was never at the celebration."

Swindle stared at Starscream in horror. "Then that means…"

"Yes." Starscream nodded.

"It was Megatron."

* * *

><p>Please review! Thank you.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Hasbro does and they're trying to hurt my soul with the movies.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the kind reviews! I also appreciate those who put this fic in their favs and on alert. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Unfortunate Circumstance: Confrontation<span>

Scrapper turned around to charge back into the med-bay. Skywarp was right behind him when Soundwave stepped between them and the door. Skywarp growled. "Don't get in my way, Soundwave. Megatron's gonna pay for what he did to TC."

Soundwave shook his head. "Negative. Megatron: Lord of the Decepticons."

Starscream walked forward. "Besides, we need to make absolutely sure."

Skywarp shouted, "But you just said it was him, Screamer!"

"Yes, but where's the proof? Swindle has nothing on the vid feed. Therefore, nothing concrete points to Megatron as the attacker." Starscream's frown deepened. "I want to slag Megatron as well, but if we act rashly without all the information we could receive a terrible backlash."

"Frag the consequences!" Skywarp proclaimed. "I want to avenge TC!"

"As do I!" Starscream gripped Skywarp's wings. "But I'm not letting you run into a suicide mission. Megatron could take you down within a klick."

"Not for another vorn he won't." Scrapper smirked. "I slipped some cybersedatives in with his menders. The mech's down."

Starscream stared at Scrapper for a beat. Then, he whirled on Soundwave. "Move your aft! I have a commander to eviscerate!"

* * *

><p>Hook ignored the noise going on outside. He figured Starscream was demanding an entrance again. Too bad. Hook had locked the med-bay down just to be safe. He wasn't even going to risk letting Scrapper back inside since the seeker would somehow worm through to assassinate their leader.<p>

Hook scanned Megatron's frame slowly. Megatron's frame was deathly still. Hook sighed. "I think I'll have to just be safe and put you on a line." Hook plugged in the cleansers. "It'll take a while, but-."

BingBingBingBingBing-!

"What the slag?" Hook stared at the monitors in shock. Megatron's systems were flooded with a foreign contaminant. "What is that?" Hook pressed a button. The cleaners got a shot of the super strengthened purgers.

Hook frowned. He glared down at his scanner. It didn't pick up on the contaminant. Why? Hook pressed another button to bring up the analysis. He read through each line of code, trying to find the problem.

One line caught his optics, "Foreign fuel: Under acceptable parameters."

"Foreign fuel?" Hook's optics shot up to watch the monitors. Very quickly, the foreign element was purged from Megatron's systems.

Hook muttered to himself. "I wonder what that slag was."

Megatron's optics shot open. "What just happened?"

Hook put a steadying hand on Megatron's shoulder. "No fear, my liege, it was a simple contaminant."

"Contaminant?" Megatron turned to look at the monitor. "From what?"

"My scanner accepted it as a foreign fuel substance. It's strange. The only foreign fuel available here is the human crud, and nobody ingests it." Hook gave Megatron a calculating look. "You're not dabbling in something, are you my lord?"

"What? No!" Megatron shook his helm. "I have never tried the pathetic hum…" Megatron growled. "Skywarp!"

"Ah!" Hook nodded. "Say no more." He waved a hand dismissively. "Well, it wasn't damaging you at all. It was probably just clogging your systems a little. You'll be fine."

Megatron rubbed his helm. "Yes, I do feel much better. Thank you, doctor."

"It's my function, my lord." Hook walked back over to Thundercracker. "Hmmm, I wonder..."

Hook plugged a cleanser into Thundercracker's line. "My lord, you say you suffer from memory loss?"

"Yes, why?" Megatron glared at the medic.

"Thundercracker does as well. He informed me of the problem at the beginning of the solar cycle." Hook pressed the button for the purgers. "I'd have to say the coincidence is a little unnerving."

Megatron walked over to Thundercracker's side. "Perhaps it simply means Skywarp poisoned the both of us with his stupidity."

"My lord," Hook said softly, "Thundercracker is sparked by an unknown mech. Starscream and I fear he was forced." Hook allowed the implications to sink in.

Megatron scoffed. "Even if I was overcharged, I doubt I would've forced Thundercracker. I'll admit, my affairs at some points had dubious consent, but there was consent."

Hook sighed. "My lord, there's an easy solution to uncovering the truth." Hook pointed to Megatron's chestplates. "Search your spark."

"Why?" Megatron chuckled. "Oh, that is funny. You really think I wouldn't notice such a thing?"

Hook gave him his best pleading stare. "Will you at least, try?"

Megatron grimaced. "Very well." Megatron shut down his optics to focus. He felt through his spark, trying to find a change, however slight. Just as he was about to call the whole thing a waste of time, he found something.

It was a slim little thing. A gold little speck in the vast redness of his burning ambition. Megatron touched it and-.

Thundercracker gasped on the berth. His optics shot open. "Primus!" He whirled to face Megatron.

Megatron pushed at the line, sending a wordless question. Thundercracker nodded.

Hook looked from one to the other. "I suppose it's a yes then?"

* * *

><p>Starscream was thrown across the hallway. Skywarp was punching at Soundwave's helm, but the mech seemed to barely notice. Instead, he high kicked a biting Swindle into the ceiling. Scrapper came up from behind to punch, but Soundwave brought back his forward kick to get Scrapper in the middle.<p>

Starscream warmed up his null rays. "I'll see you deactivated!"

The med-bay doors whooshed open. Starscream quickly shot by the fighting mechs, ignoring Hook's surprised, "What the Pit is going on out here?!"

Starscream stomped up to see Thundercracker standing beside Megatron, looking scared and worried. Megatron took a step closer to tower over Thundercracker. Starscream let out an ear splitting screech. "Leave him alone!"

"Starscream, wait!" Thundercracker put his hands out in front of him.

"How can you defend him? He attacked you!" Starscream glared hatefully at Megaron as he powered up his null rays.

"It's not that simple, Star." Thundercracker put his hands over his spark. "We're bonded!"

Starscream stared at him in shock. "No."

Behind the seeker, Skywarp barreled inside the med-bay. "Megatron, you're gonna pay!"

"We can't." Starscream snarled. "They're bonded." He spat out the word like a curse.

Skywarp's eyes blazed. "You forced a bond on him, too?"

Thundercracker opened his mouth to say something, but Megatron interrupted. "I don't remember forcing or bonding with him! Thanks to a certain seeker's poisonous concoction, we both lost our memory of the event!"

Skywarp flinched. "Really?" He turned to Thundercracker. "I hurt you, TC? It's really all my fault?"

Thundercracker sighed. "I don't know, Warp." He shrugged helplessly. "I just don't know." Thundercracker swayed.

Megatron took him by the shoulders. "Get back on the berth."

"Don't you touch him!" Starscream warmed up his null rays again. "I can't kill you, but I can certainly hurt you!"

Megatron glared at him. "I'm his bondmate. I thought it was allowed."

Skywarp snapped back. "Not when it's forced!"

Soundwave walked into the med-bay, holding Scrapper and Swindle up by their necks. "Lord Megatron: Status?" As if an afterthought, he dropped Scrapper and Swindle to the floor.

Megatron lifted Thundercracker back onto the medical berth, earning a hiss from Starscream. "Bonded, apparently."

"Query: When did bonding occur?" Soundwave walked over, ignoring the heated glares from both Scrapper and Swindle at his back.

"Last cycle, but neither Thundercracker nor I can remember how it happened." Megatron turned to Soundwave. "A problem I believe you could easily remedy."

Starscream shook his head. "No! Absolutely not! I'm not letting your lackey roam around in Thundercracker's head. How do we know he won't plant a false memory?"

Hook came in last, stepping over Swindle. "If you knew anything about Soundwave's talents, you'd know that's impossible. Soundwave can only take memories. He can't manipulate them." Hook crossed his arms. "And in the end, I won't allow it to happen to Thundercracker without his permission."

Megatron stared down at Thundercracker. The blue seeker wouldn't look at him. Megatron could still feel their bond pulsing. Megatron gently tilted Thundercracker's chin up to look at him.

Thundercracker's gaze tugged at some long forgotten part of Megatron's spark. The seeker shook in his hand. "My lord, I…" Thundercracker shuttered his optics.

Megatron released him. "Fine." He turned to Soundwave. "I'll do it. Soundwave."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"We're going to your lab." Megatron walked out towards the exit. "I want the truth."

Soundwave followed him out. Hook waited for the med-bay doors to shut before he rounded on Swindle and Scrapper. "And just what were you two thinking? Taking on Soundwave? Such idiocy! Get on a table so I can mend your sorry chassis."

Thundercracker gazed over at Skywarp. The purple mech was frowning deeply. Thundercracker held out a hand. "Warp?" Skywarp slowly walked up to him, looking downcast. Thundercracker gently caressed the side of Skywarp's helm. "It's not your fault. I've tried hundreds of your stupid drinks. It was just bad luck."

Skywarp's face twisted up. "I never meant for this to happen, TC."

"I know, Warp." Thundercracker wrapped his arms around his wingmate's waist. "I know."

Starscream came up behind them. "Do you know what this means, Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker released Skywarp to look at their Air Commander. "I guess it means a lot of things. You can't kill Megatron without killing me. I'm carrying the heir to the Decepticon throne. I'm also carrying the first seekerlet to be sparked outside of Vos. Anything else?"

Starscream glared at him. "This is serious."

"I know." Thundercracker put his hands over his spark. "But if I think about it too much, Starscream, I might just lose it." He shuddered.

Starscream sighed as he gently caressed a hand along Thundercracker's wing. "No matter what, we are trine. You have us." Starscream grumbled. "And I suppose we'll learn to like your pitspawned little glitch."

Thundercracker smiled softly at him. "At least it's not going to be a ground pounder."

Skywarp came out of his funk a bit. "Don't jinx it, TC! Remember, Meg's alt is a gun!"

Starscream shuddered. "No. Primus would not be cruel."

Thundercracker kept his small smile on his face as his trinemates attempted to cheer him up. He kept a hand over his chestplates. Megatron had kept the bond open on his end. Thundercracker knew that if he wanted, he could feel what Megatron felt as he went through the memory restoration.

After some debate, Thundercracker gently closed his end. It was all too new, too fresh. Thundercracker needed time to adjust. Megatron would come back to report, anyway. Thundercracker had a feeling that Lord Megatron would only report the truth, even if it reflected badly on him. He felt no deception on his lord's end when he prompted the solution.

Thundercracker wasn't sure what truth he wanted. Did he want to know that his lord assaulted him? Or did he want to know it was consensual, that Thundercracker allowed his firewalls down, put himself into that vulnerable position?

And since they were bonded, why did Megatron do the same?

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I wish I did, but I don't and I never will.

Author's Note: Two chapters in one day! Yay! Spark merging ahoy, so no like, no read. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Unfortunate Circumstance: A Night to Remember<span>

Megatron walked into Soundwaves labs. Immediately, he sat inside a big chair with straps up and down the arm rests. Megatron growled at Soundwave. "Let's get this done."

Soundwave nodded. He expertly tied Megatron down into the chair. After that, he took out a plug from his chest plate. It slithered on its own into Megatron's neck interface. Soundwave informed Megatron, "Integrating. Systems are operating at high levels. Syncing."

Soundwave gently sent a signal into Megatron's CPU. "Accessing data core."

Megatron's frame jerked in the chair. "Deeper!"

Soundwave nodded. "Accessing memory files."

Megatron twisted in his seat. His CPU flashed warnings about an intrusion, but Megatron pushed them aside. He needed to know. He needed to remember!

White blinding lines of code burst into his vision. Megatron roared.

File access: Complete.

* * *

><p>Megatron staggered into the command center, managing somehow to make it to his throne at the center. It took him a klick to realize he wasn't alone.<p>

Thundercracker hid a small smile behind his datapad. "Can I help you?"

Megatron growled out, "Those Pit spawned glitches. They should be thankful I let them live." His optics zeroed in on the mech before him. "Why are you here and not out there, soldier?"

Thundercracker shrugged, "Someone's got to watch the monitors, and I'm not a big partier myself, sir."

Megatron grimaced. "To noble to partake in the spoils of war?"

Thundercracker shook his head. "No sir, I shall partake." He held up a high grade cube he had beside him. "I just prefer to celebrate in private."

Megatron stared at Thundercracker for a beat. The blue seeker figured the overcharged warrior simply needed more time than usual to process his words. Thundercracker went back to his datapad, figuring the conversation was over.

A small click was caught on Thundercracker's audios. He looked up to see what was going on, and found the gray mech getting up to stomp towards him. It dawned on Thundercracker that the click was the lock to the doors.

"My lord," Thundercracker dropped his datapad to try and back away, "please, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Be silent." Megatron gripped the mech's wrist. "I require no words from you."

Thundercracker sucked in air through his intakes. He attempted to struggle out of Megatron's hold, but he wouldn't allow it. With a harsh tug, Thundercracker went forward.

Megatron kissed him.

Thundercracker froze in his embrace. Megatron deepened the kiss, tilting the blue seeker's head back. Thundercracker hesitantly returned the kiss. Megatron groaned into his mouth. Thundercracker broke the kiss first. "I don't think you want me, Lord Megatron."

Megatron glared down at him. "And who is it I would want?"

Thundercracker flinched. "Another perhaps? Possibly of similar design but red and blue?" Thundercracker disentangled himself from Megatron's hold. "Am I right?"

Megatron clenched his hands. He bared his denta. "Do you honestly think I'd choose that traitorous wretch for a berth warmer?"

Thundercracker slowly backed away. "I meant no insult."

Megatron crossed the distance between them in two strides. "Do you intend to run away, Thundercracker?"

The blue seeker turned away. "You're overcharged. You'll regret your choice when you sober up."

"Regret?" Megatron gripped Thundercracker's wing to turn him around. Thundercracker let out a cry, but Megatron ignored it. "I don't regret anything, Thundercracker." He got in close. "Least of all spending the night with you."

Thundercracker stared at Megatron in amazement.

Megatron trailed his hands down Thundercracker's wings, soothing the ache he just caused. "Come here." Megatron kissed Thundercracker again, this time grabbing hold of the seeker's aft before lifting him onto the console. Megatron nipped, tugged, and played with his lips. The leader's hand roamed all over the seeker's form, pulling armor at the seams to get to the inner circuitry.

Once again, Thundrcracker pulled his mouth away and pushed in futile desperation at Megatron's shoulders. "I'm not worthy."

"I am your leader." Megatron slammed their hips together. "And I say you are."

Thundercracker cried out, "But, my lord-!"

Megatron growled out. "Submit." He slammed their chests together. He sent a burst of his spark energy into Thundercracker. The blue seeker keened. Megatron latched his teeth onto his captive's neck cables.

Thundercracker trembled in his hold. "I need…Please, I…" Thundercracker's chestplates split.

Megatron pounced on his prey. Thundercracker could only squirm underneath the large form atop his. He felt the hands slowly conquering every square inch of his form.

"Sir, ah! Sir, that feels-!" Thundercracker rolled his helm to the side.

Megatron tasted the tender cords in the captive's neck, biting at sensitive fuel lines. He loved the sharp cries coming from Thundercracker's vocalizer.

"That's right." Megatron hissed out. "Mine."

Thundercracker felt the hands continuing their heated course in caressing, denting, and demanding satisfaction.

Thundercracker whined, "I don't think-I can't-!"

Thundercracker felt his pelvic plating buck against the other's. Megatron growled next to his audio receptors. "Yes, you can." Megatron took a hand down to explore the golden spark below him.

At this point, Thundercracker was a hot mess of electrified circuits. Just when he thought he couldn't get any hotter, Megatron opened his own chest. Thundercracker stared in awe at the pulsing red orb.

Thundercracker's optics locked onto Megatron's. With a sudden determination in his optics, the blue seeker proclaimed, "I need you."

Megatron chuckled. "And so you'll have me."

The rough slam knocked Thundercracker into the console. The seeker's hips were held in place by Megatron's strong hands. Thundercracker pawed at his leader's shoulder plating, trying to get some leverage. Megatron didn't seem to notice or care about the seeker's movements. He simply focused on the burn of his spark entwined with the seeker's. He sent a strong pulse into Thundercracker, making the seeker scream.

Their shared overload surged through them. Thundercracker's clicked something at him in seeker cant, but Megatron didn't catch it. The warlord held the seeker close, keeping the overload going as long as he could. When the pulses returned to normal, Megatron carefully extracted his spark.

Thundercracker stayed on the console. His cooling fans were running fast. Megatron smirked at his sated partner.

Thundercracker's optics began to leak. "Yours were down, too."

Megatron gently wiped the coolant from the seeker's optics. "Yes."

"Why?"

Megatron leaned down as he closed his chestplates. "You said you needed me." Megatron stole another kiss. "I decided I needed you."

Thundercracker attempted to sit up. "I don't understand."

"You don't need to." Megatron lifted Thundercracker off the console, setting him back into his seat. "Just feel it."

Thundercracker shuttered his optics. He smiled when he felt it. Thundercracker stared at his bondmate. "Are you sure?"

Megatron nodded.

Thundercracker leaned back in his chair. He picked up his forgotten high grade. With a small smile he said, "To forever." And downed it.

* * *

><p>Megatron came back to the present with a sharp jerk. Soundwave told him, "Memory files restored."<p>

"Thank you, Soundwave." Megatron grinned. "It's time I take back what's mine."

* * *

><p>Please review! Thank you!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Hasbro does, which sucks major robot balls. I don't get money from makin' the fic.

Author's Note: Final Chapter! Whoohoo! A special thank you to all the reviewers: Marzol, Move-2-da-beat-femme, Kitt SummerIsle, SunnySidesofBlue, moonlightnight1, Naughtia, RedOptics7, Richards Queen aka LGFS, agd888, fieryhotspot, White Aster, RD, Zea T, Alaaya2, qtrhorse89, silberstreif, Chris, and ancara-iii. Thanks to everyone who faved and followed as well!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Unfortunate Circumstance: Resolution<span>

Scrapper allowed Hook to take the various dents out of his frame. He listened to Thundercracker talk with the Air Commander about preparations for the winglet coming down the road. Scrapper felt his spark twist at the brave face Thundercracker showed for his wingmate's benefit.

Beside him, Swindle recovered with menders in his system. Luckily, both of them were only cosmetically injured. Swindle turned to Scrapper. Sending him a line on the comm. Swindle asked, "What do we do if Megatron comes back and says it wasn't?"

Scrapper shrugged. "I don't know."

Hook glared at them. "Whatever you two are talking about, knock it off. Honestly, what were you two thinking? Getting involved in all this stuff."

Scrapper looked away. "I just thought I'd help a mech out." Even as he said it, he knew how weak he sounded to Hook.

Swindle squirmed beside him. "Same here."

Scrapper noticed the room get conspicuously quiet. He turned to look at the seekers. Thundercracker was giving him a small, sad smile.

Thundercracker said, "Thank you, Scrapper. I appreciate it."

Starscream glared at him. "But you should have come to me."

"To us!" Skywarp interrupted. "We're his trine, for Primus' sake!"

Swindle sighed. "We didn't have enough information to give you until this cycle." He looked up at Thundercracker. "And we didn't want to blast out T.C.'s problems, you know?"

Thundercracker's smile widened. "I'm grateful for that."

The med-bay doors opened. Megatron walked through with Soundwave following closely behind. Soundwave informed them, "Conclusion: Not a forced bond. Both Thundercracker and Megatron put firewalls down."

Thundercracker gasped. He stared at Megatron's optics. The leader stared back, crimson optics blazing. "Megatron, sir, are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Megatron nodded. "I am."

Starscream shook next to Thundercracker. "A mutual bond? I'll never believe it."

"Oh, but I'm afraid you must." Megatron smirked. "Unless, you want to test it?"

Thundercracker quirked an optic ridge. "Test it?"

Hook glared at Megatron. "Thundercracker is with spark, I'll remind you."

"I'm well aware." Megatron stood directly in front of Starscream, arms open. "Come, Starscream, strike me down."

"What?!" Starscream screeched. "Have you gone mad?"

Thundercracker and Skywarp shared a slightly worried look. Skywarp moved to Starscream's side. "Starscream, if it's a mutual bond, you kill Megatron, then…"

Starscream's mouth dropped open. With a sudden loud cry, Starscream pointed at his leader. "You slagging piece of scrap! You planned this! You wanted to make sure I couldn't destroy you!"

Thundercracker softly pointed out. "Unless we terminate the bond."

Megatron whirled on Thundercracker. He walked forward, looming over the blue seeker. His optics never left Thundercracker's as he ordered, "Leave us."

Skywarp backed away quickly. Hook motioned to Scrapper and Swindle as he said, "Get out, get out, get out!" Scrapper tried to protest, but Hook was practically dragging him. Swindle ran out. Soundwave half-carried a sputtering, complaining Starscream through the door.

All too soon, they were alone. Megatron stared down at Thundercracker. The blue seeker stared up at him, obviously nervous. Megatron growled at him, "You wish to terminate our bond?"

Thundercracker winced at the anger. "My lord, I simply can't imagine you'd want to stay bonded. You made the decision, with all due respect, in an overcharged state."

"As did you." Megatron told him. Thundercracker looked down at the floor. Megatron clenched his servos. "Answer the question. Do you wish to terminate our bond?"

Thundercracker shook his helm. All too quietly, he confessed, "No. No, I don't."

Thundercracker kept his optics firmly staring at the floor. Megatron all too gently forced the seeker's helm up. Thundercracker shivered under his touch.

"Why?" Thundercracker finally asked him, "Why me?"

Megatron's hand slowly caressed the side of Thundercracker's helm. His hand traveled down, making its way to Thundercracker's chestplates. Thundercracker's trembling under his hand increased dramatically. Megatron felt the rapid thrumming of the spark beneath his hand. Its warmth brought a small smile to Megatron's lips.

"Why not you?" Megatron leaned in close. Thundercracker felt surrounded as Megatron wrapped his cannon arm around the seeker's waist. "I have no interest in the peons of my vast army. They serve the cause, but they are not strong enough."

"But I am not strong." Thundercracker informed him as Megatron's hand traveled again. When the huge overlord touched the underside of his wings, Thundercracker gasped.

"Yes, you are." Megatron nipped at Thundercracker's neck cables. "Once again, you seem to underestimate your value."

Thundercracker sighed. "Lord Megatron, I don't understand. You've never expressed interest in me. Why did you bond with me?"

"Why did you bond with me?" Megatron leaned down until their faceplates were a breath apart. "I'm curious, Thundercracker, since you've never expressed interest in me."

Thundercracker hesitated. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Megatron tilted his helm, indicating he awaited an answer. Thundercracker shuttered his optics. "I'm loyal."

Megatron chuckled. "You bonded with me out of loyalty?"

"It's that, and more than that." Thundercracker's servos came up to gently touch Megatron's chestplates. "I struggled for so long about swearing my allegiance to the Decepticons. I swore my frame to the cause, but I swore my spark to you as our leader. I take such vows seriously."

Thundercracker bravely ran a digit along the seam where the chestplates met. "I never let Starscream know, but my spark belonged to you to moment I swore allegiance to you." Thundercracker softly said, "In any way you wanted me."

Megatron bent forward. "And now mine belongs to you, as well." Megatron gently brushed Thundercracker lip plates with his fingers. "Do you know how special you are, Thundercracker? I'm not the only one to see it. Scrapper and Swindle fought to protect you because they see it. You have strength, but the compassion to keep it tempered. You are ruthless in battle, yet affectionate to your trinemates. You question, and yet you still follow. You are a true Decepticon, Thundercracker, and I cannot think of a more perfect mech to carry my heir."

Thundercracker gasped as he shook his helm. "I can't believe you think so highly of me."

Megatron tilted Thundercracker's head up. "Stop doubting me. Stop doubting yourself. Let me in."

Thundercracker tilted his helm back. "Always."

They sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Several decacycles later…<em>

Immediately after he received the ping, Megatron dropped everything to stomp quickly towards the med-bay. He tore through the hallways, shoving mechs a little too slow on moving out of his way. He shouted in his loudest thunderous voice, "Move! Out of the way!"

Scrapper managed to dodge the huge form of his Lord by flattening himself against the wall. Swindle was not so lucky. With a yelp, he went down and basically got run over. Barricade threw himself into the garbage shoot.

After their commander continued his mad dash, Scrapper helped Swindle to his pedes with a smile. Scrapper said with glee, "It's here!"

Swindle nodded as he popped out a dent in his shoulder. "I wonder what it looks like?" Swindle was glad he just recently gifted Thundercracker with the sparkling play pen and berth. The seeker's joy made all the haggling worthwhile.

"Most likely, a seeker, so Thundercracker but cuter." Scrapper motioned for them to head towards the trine chambers. "Let's go tell Skywarp."

Meanwhile, Hook pressed the med-bay doors open. He turned to his patient on the table. "Just got word he's on the way. He's coming fast, too."

Thundercracker smiled weakly. "Wonder if he'll be disappointed?"

Two seconds later, Megatron burst into the med-bay. Thundercracker gave a small wave. Megatron stepped up to his side. Thundercracker statically said, "I would get up, but…"

Megatron scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

The blue seeker pointed to a little berth beside his. "She's squirming around. She's not ready to go to recharge yet."

Megatron quirked an optic ridge. "She? A femme?"

Thundercracker nodded. "Upset?"

Megatron turned to look at the small berth. He walked over to gaze at the small protoform rocking side to side. Tiny wing nubs prevented her from rolling over. Soft, grey metal shined under the stark surgical lights. She softly clicked at him, curious. Her tiny red optics squinted at him, not yet able to focus on details.

Gently, the Lord of the Decepticons brought down a digit to touch her small pede. She chittered at him. When he caressed her tiny metal foot up and down, she purred at him. He brought his digit to her wildly circling hands. She immediately latched onto his finger.

Megatron smirked, revealing a fang. "She'll do."

Thundercracker snickered. "Good to know."

Megatron turned to give his bonded a warm smile. He sent Thundercracker a pulse of pride. Thundercracker pulsed back a weary relief.

Another set of pedes came stomping into the med-bay. A high pitched voice asked, "Where's the new seeker?" Starscream came up to Megatron's side. "Wow, she's gorgeous, Thundercracker."

Thundercracker gave him a deadpanned look. "Are you complimenting your own work, Starscream?"

Starscream smirked. "Maybe a little, but you can see your coding already." Starscream gently rubbed a line across the femme's left wing nub. "But she's unfortunately got some grey from a certain Decepticon Commander."

Megatron glared at his SIC. "Get out."

Starscream glared back at him. "Fine, but I'm coming back once you're done fawning over her."

"I am not fawning! I am assessing." Megatron clenched his denta. "Get out of here."

"Yes, sir." Starscream turned to Thundercracker. He pinged him over the comm. _"I am coming back later to assess the protoform. It looks fine, though. Better than." _

Thundercracker smiled. _"Good. Thank you for making her base form, Starscream." _

Starscream exited the med-bay with a haughty strut, wings up high with pride. Hook punched the code in for the doors to close and lock right behind him.

Megatron gently continued testing the femme's responses to his touch. "What is her designation?"

Thundercracker sat up a little bit. "I've always had a fondness for a femme from myth. Tauri, the first femme warrior."

Megatron nodded. "Very well." Carefully, he picked up the tiny bundle, placing her over his spark to deepen their bond.

"Welcome to the verse, Tauri."

**End**


End file.
